Here Again
by K-Caedmon
Summary: Sorry about the delay...Chapter four is finally up. Abby is home, Carter is still there. What's in the mix? Read on!
1. Tuesdays

Disclaimer: I do not own ER nor any of its characters. I do not promise satisfaction nor enjoyment, although an author can hope.

****

Here Again

Chapter One: Tuesdays

Springvale, Georgia, 7:55 AM

From the waiting room of the doctor's office, which was once a small home, she heard the back door creak as Kelly Roberts, a nurse, came in.

"Kelly." She said loudly.

"Abby." The slim brown haired twenty five year old answered sarcastically.

"You're going to be upset." Abby added as she made her way into the back room that had slowly been transformed into a rather comfortable break room.

"What?" Kelly asked, bracing herself for what was sure to ruin her hopes for a smooth Tuesday.

"Lauren called." Abby stated as she handed a cup of coffee to Kelly.

"No…"

"Travis has the flu and she won't be in today."

"You're kidding, she can't…not today…it's a clinic day."

"Looks like we're going to have to pull double duty." Abby said with a smile as she sat on the couch.

Secretly she knew that she would enjoy today. People waiting, a hurried pace, it would all, in a small way, remind her of her days in the ER. There would be no traumas, more than likely no psychotic patients, but in some small way it would be like those days spent with long shifts in high stress situations.

11:07 AM

"How long is the list?" Abby asked as she hung up the phone and reached for a new chart.

"Five pages so far." Kelly answered as finished reading a name off of the first page.

"You should order us sandwiches." Abby said as she left the room.

"In between answering phones, getting files, and prepping patients?"

Popping her head back in Abby had a wry smile as she said "Sounds good."

"Go back to work." Kelly said as she returned the smile as she stood to go get the next in line.

"And I thought I was the boss." Abby replied as she walked down the hall.

"Simple misconception." Kelly yelled.

"Uh huh." Abby sarcastically stated as she continued down the hall towards an exam room.

8:32 PM

"Come back in two weeks, I'll see how you are doing."

"Thanks Doc."

"Bye Mr. Halliner."

"Night." He said as he walked out the door.

"Kelly." Abby yelled.

"Do we dare say it?"

"I think we dare." Abby replied.

"We're done." Kelle sighed.

"Yes." Abby said as she locked the door. Walking to the backroom she found Kelly already lying on the couch.

"Scoot."

"I might be able to muster the strength."

"You'll get used to it." Abby stated.

"Was Chicago like this?" Kelly asked.

"Kind of…" Abby replied as her mind ran backward. "It was always this busy, but more was happening."

"Oh."

"Traumas rolling in, homeless people, child abuse, patients with mental problems, plus your everyday broken bones, surgical cases, and a million other things that take you by surprise every time." Abby explained with a slightly nostalgic tone.

"I guess you get to help more people there, huh?"

"In some ways. We'd do everything we could, but in the ER it's treat 'em and street 'em. You have to live with that."

Kelly sat next to Abby as silence engulfed the room. "It just makes for some pretty large cracks you know. Here we see the same people, if they don't come in we can call them, go by and see them if we have to. We get to emotionally connect as well as physically help them."

"Is that why you left?" Kelly asked. Abby had never told anyone why she left Chicago and decided to start a new life in such a small town. Most of the time she didn't speak of Chicago, and no one pressed the issue. Mostly because they liked Abby. She fit the town, and the town fit her. For most of the people it was as if she had been there for longer than the two years since her practice had opened. Sitting at Flora's for lunch or going to one of Larry's big barbeques, she was part of the town.

Abby sat there silent. She knew that they gave her space when it came to her past. Kelly was one of her best friends, and she knew she would tell her. Now was a better time than any. "I had been on since noon, I was covering for a friend, Susan Lewis, and…"

From the backroom Kelly and Abby could both hear a loud thud and the squealing of tires. Exchanging a puzzled glance they both stood and made there way to the front porch of the office. Opening the door Kelly was shocked to see a man, close to her age, lying on the porch covered in blood.

"Shit." Abby stated. "Kelly stabilize his neck, we need to roll him over. On my count, one two three." Abby stated out of second nature.

Kelly did exactly what Abby said without hesitation.

Ripping his shirt Abby quickly assessed the situation. "Looks like stab wounds, four to the torso. Kelly check his pulse."

"Uhh…I…" Kelly began to stutter.

"Kelly, look at me." Abby stated, as Kelly moved her glance to Abby. Looking into her eyes she realized this was a first for Kelly, and though Abby knew exactly what to do Kelly would probably have nightmares for months about what was unfolding. "Okay, go call EMS."

Without a sound Kelly stood and quickly moved inside to the phone.

As Abby continued to asses the situation she checked his pulse. "Kelly tell them to hurry." She yelled as she began to breathe for the man.

"They're on their way." Kelly said as she emerged from the building.

"Okay, go get some gauze, a lot." Abby could hear Kelly running to the supply closet. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She knew she would have to be the one to get all three of them through this. As she continued mouth to mouth a second car pulled into the small paved parking lot. Within seconds four, maybe five, large men were standing at the foot of the porch.

Looking up Abby knew what she was in the middle of. "No! Just leave." She yelled as she continued breathing.

"Listen here you…" Kelly could hear the man yelling from inside. She was unnoticed until the man who seemed to be the leader advanced toward Abby. Screaming, she gave herself away.

"Call 911!" Abby yelled as the man who was headed towards her shoved her. "No!" She yelled again.

"Just get out of the way." The man angrily stated as he pulled his gun and finished his thought with a slew of profanities.

As Abby stood to her feet and began stand her ground on the porch the other men had already headed inside to stop Kelly who was on the phone and in the middle of a frantic sentence that no one could understand. With in seven seconds she was on the ground, being beaten.

Outside on the porch the man was yelling for Abby to leave him alone and let them have him. Seemingly unafraid Abby refused. The man grabbed Abby and threw her to the side of the porch. Trying to regain her balance Abby stood and jumped on the man. Before she knew it she was on the ground, but had managed to also bring him down. With a few kicks and jabs the gun was free and two feet away. Realizing the plight of the situation she fought like never before. Every ounce of strength went towards beating this man. His hundred pound advantage quickly began to over power her.

There was once chance, and it was two feet away. Punching him in the face she began to squirm towards the gun. Trying with all her might to be the first one to it, to break free of the man who was trying to keep her from it.

"Son of a…" She yelled as she managed to grab the gun. As she tried to turn her body a sharp pain vibrated through her body. The man was now standing over her and was reaching for the gun. Mustering everything she had she began one final assault. "No!" She yelled again. He was beginning to over power her.

"Shut up!" He yelled back.

"Get off." She said in angry frustration, but it was too late. He already had the gun. A loud pop and crack echoed through the office and neighborhood.

Kelly began to cry as the men continued to kick her. Four more loud pops rang out followed by silence. Until an angry voice yelled for them to get back into the car.

The sound of squealing tires and revving engines faded. Leaving Kelly alone lying on the floor. Trying to pick herself up pain shot through her body. "Abby!" She yelled as tears flowed down her face washing away tiny portions of blood. "Abby!" She yelled again as she continued to try to move towards the porch. "Don't do this…You can't…Abby stay with me." She continued until she couldn't anymore. With their attackers gone and Kelly's strength fading silence once again filled the air. As Kelly struggled to breath on the waiting room floor, Abby lay motionless on the porch , a foot away from the man that now had four bullets lodged in his body.


	2. Information Flow

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, or its characters.

Chapter Two: Information Flow

****

Springvale, Georgia, 9:45PM

"I haven't heard anything." Lauren calmly replied to the small group of people in front of her.

"Lauren…"

"Nope, I know exactly what you know, and we both know that ain't much." She added. "Now if ya'll will let me, I'm heading over to the hospital right now. What phone do you want me to call?"

Six numbers were yelled out at the same time. "Okay, I'll call Flora's, she's open, and I'm sure she'll stay late."

As the small group of people slowly made their way to the dinner two blocks away Lauren sat down in her car and sighed. She had to lie to them, at least until something was more concrete. She couldn't tell them Larry, the EMS supervisor, had told her it was a gunshot wound to the abdomen with the loss of at least four units of blood, with an unstable heart beat. Taking a deep breathe she started her car.

"Hey." Lauren quietly said as she moved into Kelly's room. Fighting the urge to have a reaction to her friend's appearance she gently held her hand. "So…A broken arm, three broken ribs, a concussion, and some minor internal bleeding." She said with fake sarcasm.

"Hurts like hell." Kelly replied with a faint smile.

"Yeah." Lauren smiled back. "Everybody sends their best." She added.

Kelly's voice choked up. "How's…Abby?"

"She is still in surgery." Lauren answered.

"I tried." Kelly said with tears running down her face. "I tried to call for help. To get to her. To help her."

"Shhhh, it's okay." Lauren replied as she wiped the hair out of Kelly's face. "I know you did, and so does Abby."

Kelly continued to cry. "Where's your parents?" Lauren asked.

"They went to get some coffee. They'll be right back." Kelly answered. "We should call someone."

"What?" Lauren asked.

"We should call someone in Chicago, tell them what happened."

"We don't know their numbers." Lauren stated as she thought about it.

"We know the hospital." Kelly countered.

"Cooke County General."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll call right now." Lauren agreed as she got out her cell phone. "I need the number for Chicago, Illinois, Cooke County General Hospital, emergency room. Please…Okay." Lauren said as she motioned for pen and paper. Kelly pointed to the small counter on the other side of the room. "Thank you very much." Lauren politely replied to the operator as she hung up the phone.

"Ask for Susan Lewis." Kelly stated, as Lauren dialed the numbers.

****

Chicago, Illinois

"John Carter!" Susan yelled enthusiastically as he entered the ER.

"Good evening to you too." He replied.

"Lets go through the board." She stated as she stood in front of it.

"Can I put my things away?" He asked.

"I guess I could let you do that." She said with a smile.

"Alright, lets have it." He said as he reemerged from the lounge, swinging his stethoscope around his neck.

"Okay in curtain one…And I think that is everything." Susan ended as she took a breathe.

"That has got to be some kind of record." He said with a smile. "What do you have going on tonight?"

"Chuck leaves tomorrow for a conference. So I'm just anxious to get home to…"

"Bid him a fond farewell." Carter interjected with a slight smile.

"Yes." Susan answered, almost embarrassed. "You look pretty happy yourself, who is she?"

"No one." Carter answered defensively. "I've decided to go to Fiji for a week... Alone."

"Good for you, although those trips can be more fun with a friend."

"This from the woman who is going to get lucky tonight."

"Fair enough." She agreed with her hands in the air. "But I'm still happy for you."

"It only took nearly two years." He said is a heavier tone.

"John, that was tough. Some of the toughest stuff I've seen some one go through, but you made it."

"I did."

"It won't be too long before your luck starts to look better." Susan said with a devious tone.

"Go home and give Chuck some lovin'."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.." She replied as she walked away.

Turning around to face the busy ER Carter took a deep breathe. Thank God Susan was still here. With out her he wasn't sure what things would be like. Few people remained. Kerry had gone into private practice for her son. Elizabeth left, Peter had been gone for years. Mark, Doug, Carol, Abby, all the people he had come to love and respect. His mentors, and colleagues, they were like a family, at least to him. One by one they had moved away. Not that it was wrong, County had simply been the one stable thing in John Carter's life. The fact that his attempt at a family had blown up in his face only made the fact that more obvious.

Realizing he was staring at nothing he coughed, grabbed a chart, and headed to curtain three.

"ER." Jerry stated as he picked the phone.

"Yes, I need to speak to Susan Lewis, it's an emergency." Lauren politely but seriously stated.

"Carter is Susan here?" Jerry asked loudly causing John to turn.

"No, she left a few minutes ago. Take a message."

"They said it was an emergency." Jerry replied as Carter began to walk towards him.

"This is Dr. Carter." He stated as he took the phone from Jerry.

"This is Laura Davis, from Springvale. I work for Abby Lockhart." She explained.

"What's the emergency? Is Abby okay?" He asked as he tried to hear over the noise and commotion of the ER.

"There was an incident at her office and…I'm sorry…" Lauren stated shakily, "She's been shot." She hadn't meant to say it so plainly, but she didn't know what else to say. After the sentence left her mouth she was taken by the nausea that came from telling him.

"When…How…Is she…When did it happen?" He asked, trying to stop from falling apart over the phone.

"A little over an hour ago. She was shot in the abdomen and they rushed her to the nearest hospital."

"What hospital are you at?"

"Blake Memorial. It's not in Springvale though it's about one hundred miles east, in Dawson."

"I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Here's my number," Laura managed to add before he hung up, "394-886-8127"

"Got it. Mine is 716-229-9374, call me if anything changes."

"I will." Laura replied.

"Thank you for calling, I'm leaving now."

"I'll see you when you get here." Laura replied as they hung up their phones.

"Uh, Jerry…I've got to go." He hastily said as he moved towards the lounge.

"Are you okay John?" He asked.

"Abby's been shot, and I've got to get there."

"Who should I call to cover?" Jerry asked.

"Pratt, then try Mitchell or Bryan. If you can't reach anybody call Susan."

"Be careful." Jerry yelled as Carter moved hastily from the lounge to the exit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for flying delta. We should be touching down in Atlanta in a little over three hours." The pilots voice stated in a mechanical way. John Carter pushed his seat back and sighed.

He didn't even know how long it would take to get there. He didn't know how her surgery was going, he didn't know anything. Trying to somewhat rest he shut his eyes, to his surprise he drifted into a light sleep, still able to hear what was going on around him and yet unable to control his own thoughts that were becoming faint dreams.

__

"What's going on?" He emotional asked, tears in his eyes. "I don't understand why you won't just talk to me."

"I'm sorry but I…" She tried to finish her sentence but couldn't.

"We can't fix this if you won't try to…"

"There's someone else." Her words stung him to silence, his facial expression showing everything he was thinking and feeling.

"What?"

"John I'm sorry. After…After George…"

"Don't say his name. Don't bring him into this. It isn't his fault." He said angrily, almost yelling as she brought their son into the situation.

"I know it isn't. But I couldn't be happy, I couldn't move on…" She stopped before she finished her sentence.

"You couldn't move on…" She sat on the couch, covering his eyes as his tears hit the floor. "You couldn't move on with me." He said softly.

"I'm sorry John." She softly said as her own tears were flowing freely now.

"Just go Kem."

"I'm sorry John."

"Just go." He yelled, startling her. He sat there weeping alone in the home he had bought to raise his family in. He sat on his couch as she silently walked out and gently shut the door. He sat there alone.

"Hey, wake up…" The man in the seat next to him said kindly. "We're here."

"Thank you." John replied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Pulling his car into a spot at the hospital he was exhausted. It had been almost four hours since he had gotten on the road after arriving in Atlanta, and it had taken everything in him to keep it under eighty five. As he stood in the lobby of Blake Memorial he pulled out the small piece of paper that Lauren's number was written on. Within the first ring she had answered.

"Lauren, this is John Carter. I'm in the lobby."

"I'm at room 437. Come on up."

"Thanks." He replied as he hung up the phone.

He was on the elevator when he realized he was walking into Abby's new life. People who cared about her and knew her. People who spent their days with her. He was walking into something he had no idea about. She had told him about the people, the town, her practice, but to be here in it was totally different.

Walking down the hall he looked at the room numbers. 430, 431, 432, 433, 434, 435, 436, 437. Standing in front of the door, he gently knocked and entered.

"John," A woman with sandy blonde hair warmly said, "I'm Lauren one of Abby's nurses."

"Nice to meet you." He replied, comforted by her warmth.

"This is Kelly." She added as she pointed to the sleeping girl. "Her parents should be back in the morning, but I guess you'd like to hear about Abby."

"Yes." He replied as he moved his gaze off of the badly beaten girl.

"She's out of surgery and in the intensive care recovery. They said in about two hours they'll move her to the ICU."

"Can I see her?"

"When she gets into ICU. One person at a time, and you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you so much…for calling…for everything."

"I know Abby would have wanted me to." Lauren replied.

"She loves it here, she loves you guys." John stated out of the blue.

"She loves her memories too, don't think she doesn't."

John smiled at Lauren as she placed her hand on his back. "Is there a rest room I can use?" He asked.


	3. Hospital Days And Visitors

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, or its characters.

Chapter Three: Hospital Days and Visitors

Blake Memorial Wednesday 9:05 AM

He had been sitting in that chair for three hours. He figured she had been out of surgery for almost six. He knew that she was heavily drugged, he knew she wouldn't be coherent. And yet all he wanted her to do was open her eyes and recognize him.

Standing up he took three steps and leaned against the wall. Looking at her he wondered how life could be this cruel, this unfair? Then he thought of how cliché his last thought was. Like a bad line out of a B movie, second only to a blonde running up the stairs of a house that has a killer on the loose. And yet he still meant it. How much bad can one have? She had a horrible childhood, a family with mental health problems, a failed marriage, more than one relationship that had broken under pressure, and many more disappointments he was sure she never spoke of. And he also thought of himself, the death of his brother, estranged parents, the same type of relations that had broken in his life as well, and the greatest tragedy of all, his failure as a husband and father.

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he once again sat in the chair. Looking at her, at that moment, if a person could be willed to consciousness she would open her eyes. Sighing he sat back and shut his own.

****

11:27 AM

Opening her eyes she was uncertain of where she was. As the pain shot through her body she noticed the IV in her arm and the monitors connected to her chest. Damn, I'm in the hospital she thought. But why, the last thing she could remember was…the man, he had a gun. Shutting her eyes bits and pieces of the previous day's events unfolded again, but this time as some type of performance and she watched as a spectator. The thud, the man lying on her porch, Kelly…Kelly. How was Kelly? As she tried to think through the two million things running simultaneously through her mind she couldn't help but feel the dryness in her throat. Coughing, she heard a noise to her right.

The cough had caused him to stir as it brought him out of his light sleep. "Huh, what?" He said hastily as he jerked. "Abby." He said with emotions that came from no where.

"John?" She replied surprised. "What? How?"

"Lauren called. I got here as fast as I could." He said as he brushed the hair from the side of her face.

There were tears running down her cheeks now. "John…What happened?"

"You were shot." He replied simply.

"How's Kelly?" She asked, tears still silently falling.

"She's going to be okay, she was beat up pretty badly."

"Thank you for coming." She said weakly.

"Where else would be?" He asked.

"How long have you been saving that one?" She said with a slight smile as she shut her eyes.

"You have no idea." He joked back as he held her hand.

****

Thursday 2:20 PM

"Nice to meet you too Annie." John replied as he shook the woman's hand.

"They said Abby could have visitors today." The woman explained.

"Yes ma'am."

"So polite." The seventy year old woman observed aloud causing Carter to smile.

"Well, I know she'd love to see you." He stated, as he began to open the door for the woman. He was surprised by the number of visitors that had poured in since nine that morning. Most saying how Lauren had said that the doctors thought visitors would be okay starting Thursday or Friday. Most thought they'd get a head start and come on in on Thursday. One by they told him Abby was their doctor, their neighbor, friend, or card buddy. The last of which he was amused by. Apparently a group of the women get together twice a month for, what seems to be, a competitive game of Texas hold 'em. And from what Trish told him Abby was one of the card sharks.

Walking down he saw Kelly in the hallway walking with her portable IV. "Hey there." He said as he waved.

"Hey John." She replied with a smile. "People still showing up?" She asked.

"Yes, I think they might have put up a sign up sheet somewhere with time slots."

"They come by my room on their way to hers."

"I see." he said with a smile as they sat in an empty waiting room.

"The nurse let me go on a walk. I love Springvale, but I can only take so many visitors."

"I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like it." John added.

"You've seen very little."

"I'm not sure if I should be scared?"

"Just a little."

"Well, if it's just a little then…"

"I mean, look at me. I just got my family to leave. Do you know what it's like to be around your parents for more than a few hours?" She said with a mockingly annoyed tone.

"Trust me, I know that one." He replied as he thought of his parents. "So when do you get out?"

"Tomorrow. They just want to be sure the bleeding has stopped."

"That's good."

"Yeah it is…So how about you? I mean how long are you staying?" She asked, unable to hold the question in.

"They said Abby would be in for at least another three days, and I want to get her settled and up and around before I go."

"That's quite nice."

"Between me and you, I'm not in a real hurry to get back."

"Really? Want to talk about it?"

"Some other time." He said with a warm smile. "I'm going to go grab a bite to eat." He added.

"If you see anyone who's looking for me…You haven't seen me."

"Last I saw…you were in room eating jello."

"I like you already." She replied as he walked away. Still sitting she thought about what she knew, what he didn't know she knew. He was just like Abby had described, funny, yet somewhat quiet, cute, and almost unsure. The only thing she still couldn't figure out was why they had just moved on. They loved each other, from knowing Abby she knew Abby had loved him. From him coming here she knew he had loved her.

Talking with him she could see the effect his past had on his present, much the same as Abby. They were so similar and yet personality wise so different. Kelly wondered what it would have been like to see them before. Before the wear of the world, before they had broken up.

"We need to have a talk." He said as he flipped off the tv.

"Sounds kind of serious." Abby replied.

"No not really, I just thought we should talk about me being here."

"You mean like for how long?"

"Well, yeah."

"John, I don't want to keep you from something."

"You'll need help when you get home. At least for a few days."

"I know, but what about work?"

"They can cover for me."

"Are you sure?"

"If you want me to go I can. I don't have to stay."

"We pretty much used to live together, I don't think I'd be more comfortable with anyone."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Okay then."

"Okay." She agreed.

"So I'm staying?" He asked causing her to smile.

****

Author's notes: Just a couple of things to clear up…One, Kelly is an adult, she just has a close family. Sorry if I started that story line kind of vaguely or crappy. You can decide which adjective. I come from a small Southern town and more times than not if something happens you've got third cousins sitting in the hospital room with you. Secondly, and slightly more serious, I don't read a whole lot of fan fiction. And while I'm not naïve to think mine is the only story like this out there I truly haven't read many. Any similarities in story line or dialogue are completely coincidental. If anyone has any further concerns or would like to discuss it feel free to contact me at **KBearaNhotmail.com****. Now where were we…Oh yeah Chapter four.**


	4. Dinner Time

****

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, or it's characters.

****

Chapter Four: Dinner Time

The next few days had gone by before he knew it, and at the same time it was as if they had lasted an eternity. It had been hard, the pain Abby had gone through seemed just as painful for Carter. And days that were long for her drug on for him as well, and yet somewhere inside he had enjoyed it. He could never verbalize the thought, for no other reason than is sounded ridiculous. And yet he was happy, Abby was going to be okay and they had had a chance to catch up in a way that is only possible by spending over a week together.

But that would all change, and he knew it. She had come home yesterday and tomorrow night he would drive back to Atlanta to catch a plane. The ER needed him, and the real world called for his return. Still, for this moment he was there immersed in friendship and time well spent.

The conversations had started with simply catching up, not on major things, but details. He told her about the people in the ER, how they were good, some great, but none the same. She told him about her growing practice, and the new demands on her time.

Slowly the conversations began to turn to the battles they had fought in the last couple of years. Their heartaches and broken dreams. The small triumphs that seemed greater than the pain. The things that shaped their new existences and what they saw for their futures. She listened as he spoke of getting over Kem and Steve, her new husband. She told him about how she had broken someone's heart, how she couldn't quite be what he wanted her to be, and that all he wanted was to be all she wanted.

Slowly through out the week they had revived what had been left to sleep through the miles that had separated them. Slowly they had caught up to where they were when they were whole people. Before ex-wives and emotional upheavals, before family crisis and ultimatums, they were back to where they were before life had become cruel.

"I told you I was going to cook." He said defiantly.

"Last time I had your lasagna it wasn't exactly…"

"That's not what I remember about that night." He said with a smirk causing her to slightly blush at the memory they were both thinking about.

"Yes, and as I recall we had neighbors practically knocking down our door because of the smoke alarms."

"Remember the bad parts if you must." He said as he disappeared into the fridge.

"Try to cook it if you must. The pizza number is on the fridge."

"So little faith." He said mockingly.

"We'll see." She yelled back.

"That's right." He mumbled to himself as he thumbed through the groceries he had bought.

He didn't know it but Abby could hear him from the living room as he talked to himself. It was a habit he had had for years. She knew he had no idea, but ever since the first time she heard him in the kitchen she was taken by it. She could recall sitting in the living room when he thought she was in the bedroom. Quietly she would sit there and listen to him repeat the recipe over and over, constantly checking for errors, constantly monitoring the development of the meal. She wondered how with such care he could still manage to burn so many, and over season the majority of the rest. It was endearing to her at any rate. One of the many things she missed from Chicago.

As happy as she was here, and she was, there were still things she knew could never be replaced. Holes, that would never be filled. Sitting at Doc Magoo's with everyone else who had just had the worst day of their life, sitting on the roof of the hospital, simply being around Susan, Luka, and…John. The people she loved.

Yet for every single one of those things she loved the pain of life that resided there was enough to make her leave.

"Okay, the timer is set." He said proudly as he entered the living room.

"Good." She said sarcastically.

"I might not give you any." He replied.

"You would deprive me, the gunshot victim?" She said wounded.

"Use it while you can." He replied.

"Come on." She said as she slowly stood up and grabbed her walker.

"Huh?"

"The porch. This is the perfect time of day sit on the porch."

"Okay." He said as moved to open the door for her.

Was she ever right, the sun was just about to begin setting and the sky was full with shades of orange and pink that faded into the still visible blue sky. The sound of thunder was in the distance, and dark clouds filled the sky to the south of them.

"God, this is beautiful." Carter said almost in amazement.

"I know." Abby replied as she took in her favorite part of Georgia. "There aren't sunsets like this in the city."

"No, there isn't." Carter agreed.

"Thank you." Abby said as she sat in the chair to the right of Carter.

Without taking his eyes off of the sky he replied, "There isn't anything that could have stopped me," Turning to face her now, "you do know that?"

Abby smiled. "You're still my best friend." He added as she continued to smile.

"Abby?" A woman yelled in a frisky tone from the yard next to them.

"Mrs. Taylor." Abby replied waving.

"You still not walking?" The frail woman, who was all of ninety nine pounds, asked.

"Not for a while." Abby replied.

"Oh, well what about him?"

"He's as healthy as can be." Abby yelled with a smile on her face.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Well, send 'em over to walk Joanie."

"I'll send him right over." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I walk her dog sometimes."

"You moved down here and turned into a saint."

"Go."

"Joanie, sounds like a harmless dog." He said optimistically. By the time he had walked over into the yard next door Joanie was barking, loudly. He flinched as he saw the huge dog, that was apparently for hunting. "What is he four feet tall?" He asked, not wanting to get too close.

"Go on, she ain't goin to hurt ya boy."

"Are you sure?"

"What are ya scared? Go on." The woman added as he slowly moved towards the dog. Once they were out of the garage it was obvious Carter was no longer in control. The dog that weighed possibly more than half of him quickly led him down through Abby's yard.

Shooting her a look she laughed and waved as they continued to move at a steady pace right out of her yard and in to the next.

Soon the barking and Carter yelling began to fade and Abby settled back into her chair. Shutting her eyes she breathed deeply and sighed. Losing track of time she listened to the sounds of nothing around her.

"Hey." A deep voice said uncomfortably, causing her to slightly jump.

"Keith." She replied, almost uncomfortably.

"How are you?"

"Good." She replied, although she knows he must be wondering how she could answer so simply and coldly.

"I hear you're going to be okay."

"I am." She said with a warm voice. "I'm going to be."

"I bet." He replied simply, and she only imagined what was running through his head.

"Keith…"

"You seem different." He said bluntly.

"I was shot." She said with a slight smile.

"I can't put my finger on it."

"They have me on some pretty good stuff." She continued, "Some really good stuff." She said sarcastically, trying to fill the silence between them.

"That must be it." He said lightly.

As they both sat there silently the sound of a dog barking began to get louder as Carter came into view, running to keep up with Joanie.

"That's a good girl." Mrs. Taylor said as she put the bowl of dog food down. "Thanks for walking her." She added.

"It was nothing." He lied as he wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Who's was that?" Keith asked ,after Carter disappeared into the garage next door., as he was looking over at Abby who was once again amused by Carter's lack of control over the animal.

"That was no dog." John said sarcastically as stepped on the porch. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anybody was here." He said almost apologetically.

"Not at all." Keith said politely as he stood. "I'm Keith."

"John Carter, I knew Abby in…"

"Chicago." Keith said, completing his sentence.

"Yeah, we both worked in the ER."

"It's good to meet you." Keith added as they shook hands.

"You too, sit down. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." Keith replied.

"Well sit down anyway. That dog gave me a run for my money. I'm going to go jump in the shower. It was good to meet you Keith."

"Yeah." Keith replied as Carter exited into the house. Neither said anything after John had left. Sitting in the other chair Keith pieced things together. Pictures he had seen, some stories he had heard, the laughter in her eyes as she watched him being drug around by the dog. "So that's John."

"Yeah, he came when…"

"That's nice."

"Keith, we're just friends."

"I know."

"Then what's…"

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

"I can't apologize any more." Abby said in a drained tone.

"I'm not asking you to."

"I don't think I can give you an explanation either."

"I don't think I want one anymore." He said as he stood up.

"I told you I couldn't give you what you wanted."

"Yeah, but you didn't even try." He said quickly and in a way that hurt.

"I'm sorry." She replied again, "I can't do this right now."

"I'm leaving." He said quietly as he walked away, leaving her alone.

She sat back in her chair and sighed, exhausted, confused, and hungry.

Now out of the shower and dressed he looked out the window to see Abby alone on the porch. Keith, he thought, it was definitely who she had spoken of. He could see it in his eyes when they shook hands. How could two people be so unlucky in love? How could two people so unlucky? Carter had no idea, perhaps that is why he and Abby's relationship had lasted on what ever level. He smiled as the thought that their unluckiness is what binds them together. Moving to find a pair of socks he smelled something, smoke…the lasagna.

"Bad news." He said as he emerged onto the porch.

"It's dinner isn't it."

"It's pretty bad." He confessed.

Smiling she couldn't help but be amused. "One large supreme pizza?" She asked.

"It'll be here in half an hour." He said with a smile.

"Yeah."


End file.
